Em Pedaços
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O retorno de Camus para o Santuário provoca uma verdadeira guerra entre os sentimentos de amizade e amor. Isaak conquistara Camus, mas agora é outro alguém quem precisa do amor do aquariano. Yaoi. Presente para Akane, Fabinho, Kassiminha e Aquarius Chan.


**Em Pedaços**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Yaoi, Camus de Aquário e Milo de Escorpião. Songfic: In Pieces, Linkin Park.**

**Advertências: Sofrimento emocional, insinuação de atentado violento ao pudor.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Dedicatória: Presente de Ano Novo para Akane Mitsuko, Kassiminha e também para Fabinho. Ah, esses escorpianos me matam. E, para Aquarius Chan. Ela vai entender o motivo.**

**Beta Reader: Kassiminha.  
**

**Em Pedaços**

Fazia tantos anos... Sete ao todo. Passaram-se sete anos desde que Camus se despedira de seu melhor amigo Milo e fora treinar seus pupilos na Sibéria.

Milo apenas suspirara, dera um longo abraço em Camus e lhe desejara sorte, afinal de contas, eram tão novos... Apenas treze anos de idade e já cavaleiros de ouro.

Agora tudo mudara, havia boatos de que o Santuário estava corrompido e Camus precisava voltar. Haveria uma grande reunião dourada em breve.

O Grande Mestre convocara todos os cavaleiros para defender Atena de um monte de impostores que alegavam que Atena não estava protegida, mas era uma menina de apenas quatorze anos, Saori Kido.

O que quase ninguém sabia era que Saga de Gêmeos usurpara o lugar do Grande Mestre original, Shion, e agora comandava os cavaleiros com sua insanidade. Shura de Capricórnio, Máscara da Morte de Câncer e Afrodite de Peixes sabiam a verdade, mas não se importavam. Tinham seus próprios motivos para seguir Saga em sua megalomania.

Dohko de Libra tinha ideia sobre o que se passava, mas tinha outra missão, não poderia se afastar de Rozan.

Mu de Áries mantinha-se recluso em Jamiel, tinha suas desconfianças, mas não ousava desafiar todo o poder do Grande Mestre e seus aliados.

Os demais cavaleiros permaneciam em suas casas, com exceção de Aiolos, assassinado por Shura a mando de Saga, há muitos anos.

Foi nesse clima que Camus retornou ao Santuário. Calado, ainda mais calado, pois se apaixonara por um de seus pupilos e o vira morrer... Isaak fora um grande amor, embora fossem jovens demais para acreditar que aquele amor acabaria. As feridas na alma de Camus ainda estavam lá, apenas que ele era estóico e treinado para não demonstrar nada. Seu mestre anterior o fizera daquele jeito, para que pudesse lutar e se proteger a todo custo.

Não queria dizer que Camus não sentisse, ou que não chorasse. Apenas que se mantinha impassível perante os outros para, no recolhimento de sua cama, ou de seu templo, poder extravasar seu sofrimento e aflição longe do julgamento alheio.

Estava controlado e totalmente ciente de que deveria lutar e derrotar os traidores de Atena. Preferia acreditar em Saga que em seu pupilo, Hyoga. Não que o Cisne não fosse confiável, é que havia ainda mágoa no coração de Camus por conta da morte de Isaak. Quem deixara um companheiro morrer de maneira tão horrível por uma desejo egoísta não deveria merecer confiança.

Não toda confiança.

Só que...

Camus não contava com o impacto que levaria em sua alma ao ver novamente Milo... Nada o preparara para ver entrar no salão o cosmo beligerante, os cabelos loiros revoltos, o olhar de sádica sedução e o porte de um deus.

Milo não era mais um garoto de treze anos cheio de dúvidas. Havia uma aura de poder e perigo envolvendo o jovem loiro grego que fez Camus arfar. Ver a capa branca do seu melhor amigo esvoaçar, sentir o cosmo belicista e, principalmente, sentir o olhar azul como o céu mais perfeito fincar-se em si...

Camus levou um choque tremendo ao ver os braços bem moldados, a pele amorenada que aparecia sob a armadura, os lábios numa leve curva sorridente.

O aquariano pensara que somente Isaak seria capaz de acelerar seu pulso daquele jeito, mas ao ver Milo...

Não conseguia entender. Eram amigos, haviam se conhecido ainda crianças, por que estava tão impressionado? Já conhecia aquele loiro há tanto tempo... Não podia nem pensar que poderia ser, talvez, uma espécie de paixão. Nem pensar. Paixão não era algo explicável. Havia tantas reações químicas e tantas variáveis que era melhor não tentar entender.

De repente um furacão de emoções, sensações, perpassou Camus como se uma agulha muito fina fosse trilhando costuras cuidadosas em seu corpo, mente e alma. Talvez as agulhas de um cavaleiro de escorpião.

O aquariano pigarreou sentindo o sangue pulsar mais que seria devido ao sentir o cavaleiro de escorpião parar bem à sua frente.

- "Kalimera." A voz grossa de Milo acordou Camus de seus pensamentos.

- "Bonne journée, combien de temps." Camus respondeu com um brilho no olhar. Notou que Milo não exteriorizava nenhuma emoção.

- "Ameaças ao Santuário. Teremos que lutar." Milo falou novamente, sem nenhum tom especial na voz, prestava atenção no Grande Mestre e postou-se perto de Camus, em silêncio.

- "Você não me escreveu mais." Camus murmurou enquanto aguardavam os demais cavaleiros.

- "Mandei-lhe pêsames pela perda de seu namorado. Não achei adequado entabular conversas com um homem enlutado." Milo nem mesmo dirigia o olhar a Camus.

O aquariano ficou sem palavras. Deu-se conta de que enviara cartas narrando seu romance com Isaak, as vezes em que brigavam, o quanto admirava o rapaz e o quanto era feliz com ele. Lembrou-se de ter chorado todas as mágoas por carta, com Milo, quando Hyoga voltara sozinho do treinamento para contar que Isaak morrera.

A última vez que recebera resposta foi depois de mandar uma carta em que dizia que seria incapaz de se apaixonar por alguém novamente e que não desejava nunca mais abrir seu coração a ninguém. Lembrava-se que Milo respondera com educação, dizendo que respeitaria qualquer decisão que Camus quisesse tomar.

E mais nenhuma resposta viera de nenhuma outra carta que o aquariano enviara. Haviam sido pouco mais de dez.

- "Você é meu melhor amigo, Milo. Poderia escrever-me por qualquer motivo. Não seria um problema." Camus não pode continuar, pois o Grande Mestre pediu a palavra e deu instruções muito claras. As ameaças ao Santuário deveriam ser contidas.

A reunião finalmente terminou e Milo se retirou, descendo rapidamente as escadas. Até um braço firme segurar na parte não pontuda do ombro de sua armadura.

- "Obrigado por ter me consolado e ouvido, digamos assim. Você nunca me contou muito de como estava indo tudo por aqui..." A voz era calma, baixa e notoriamente sem emoção.

- "Camus, o que pensa que eu sou?" Milo se voltou para o ruivo com o olhar em fogo. O aquariano não compreendeu muito bem, mas permaneceu impassível como era de seu costume.

- "Por que essa pergunta?"

- "Quando nos despedimos, havia algo, uma chama brilhante entre nós. Eu tentei mantê-la por cartas, eu suportei a solidão, a falta de sua amizade, de sua companhia. Eu lhe escrevia contando do pôr-do-sol sem você, de como seu templo parecia querer conversar comigo. Suas respostas por quase dois anos foram as que eu esperava."

Camus estava aturdido e um tanto pasmo. Se já era de pele alva, agora estava quase transparente. – "Mas... Do que você está falando? Sempre fui seu amigo."

- "Você nunca percebeu! Você não sabe o que fez, e não sei se isso é pior ou melhor. Não se preocupe em entender. Viver ultrapassa todo entendimento. Agora se me dá licença." Milo voltou-se, imponente, observando a escadaria, sem querer mais conversa alguma.

- "O que eu perdi, Milo?" A voz de Camus era baixa. Lembrou-se das cartas. Realmente, parecia sempre que havia um calor diferente na caligrafia desenhada do escorpiano, havia luz e esperança, o francês quase podia ver sorrisos nas letras. Escreviam-se o tempo todo. Então... Quando foi que tudo mudou?

- "Não perdeu nada, Camus. A gente não perde o que não sabe que tem. Agora, por favor, me deixe sozinho." Milo não se dignara encarar o outrora melhor amigo. Não queria ter aquela conversa em tempos como aqueles. De preferência, não queria jamais ter que dizer.

- "Eu voltei e achava que teria minha vida de volta, mas ao que parece, eu não terei sua amizade de volta, não é mesmo? Por que não me diz o que foi que eu fiz, por favor." Camus começou a pensar mais e mais. Havia uma peça, uma engrenagem qualquer que deixara passar. Milo não era uma criança mimada, nem quando era um moleque arrogante que mal suportava o peso da armadura. Se o amigo estava daquele jeito, precisava descobrir o motivo por que, se já o conhecia o suficiente, ele jamais lhe contaria. Ou talvez contasse, era questão de acertar a maneira de se aproximar.

Camus sentiu-se cercando um animal peçonhento prestes a atacar. E um ataque de Milo, mesmo sem usar força alguma, mesmo por palavras, ardia.

O vento soprou forte naquele lugar alto e os cabelos longos de ambos voejaram como os pensamentos de Camus para sete anos atrás.

- "Não sei por que se importa, Camus, há batalhas a frente, provavelmente vamos todos sofrer perdas. Você sofreu a sua, na Sibéria, sinto muito por isso. Eu já tive a minha... E não quero ter que me curar novamente. Apenas isso."

- "Se está se referindo a mim, parece-me que sou uma doença. Estou começando a me irritar, Milo de Escorpião. Não sou um idiota adolescente com quem você não pode conversar nem sou um qualquer que você possa tratar desse jeito sem nenhuma explicação plausível. Se está aborrecido, então diga de uma vez o que há, pensei que eu merecesse ao menos saber por que estou sendo ignorado pela única pessoa que me resta além de meu pupilo Hyoga!"

Havia algo em comum nos dois. Eram orgulhosos.

Milo ficou parado olhando o vazio, ponderando as palavras do ruivo. Então suspirou longamente e finalmente se voltou para Camus. – "Não quero brigar, Camus, não é hora disso. Apenas não quero conversar também. O passado deveria permanecer para trás, não é mesmo?" Havia dissabor e uma sombra de mágoa nas palavras e no olhar de Milo.

Tal fato foi facilmente percebido pelo aquariano. Mesmo que estivessem distantes há uns anos, seu amigo Milo, o jovem loirinho de profundos olhos azuis, ainda estava lá.

- "Só que se o passado está gotejando veneno em nosso presente, que tal me ajudar com algum antídoto?" Camus estava muito sério. Não que sempre não o fosse, mas havia uma nota de profunda concentração no cosmo forte que vibrava em calor para Milo. Ah, sim, o aquariano era o mago do gelo ancestral, mas seu sangue podia ferver pelo motivo certo.

- "Fui eu quem disse que tudo ficaria bem e não você. Não há dívida alguma sua comigo nem minha com você. Apenas fui tolo demais e acreditei no que não existia. Fui eu a incentivar que você seguisse seu caminho e treinasse seus pupilos. Eu lhe disse pra me deixar mesmo querendo pedir que ficasse."

Telling me to go

Me dizendo para ir

But hands beg me to stay

Mas as mãos me imploram para ficar

Your lips say that you love

Seus lábios dizem que você ama

Your eyes say that you hate

Seus olhos dizem que você odeia

- "Milo, você ficou doido? Eu nunca deixei você." Camus respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – "Eu sempre escrevi, perguntei sobre você, me preocupei com seu desenvolvimento..."

Milo bateu o salto da armadura no piso rijo e rilhou os dentes, totalmente revoltado. – "Você se apaixonou por um moleque, Camus! Você me trocou por um idiotinha novato que nunca tinha visto antes! Acha que corre o que nas minhas veias? O maldito gelo que você controla?" O escorpiano bufava. Pura raiva.

A única reação de Camus foi respirar um pouco mais depressa. Anos de controle. Começava a entender. Ficou em silêncio. Aquilo fez Milo ter certeza de que devia era ir embora e esquecer tudo aquilo.

- "Agora já sabe. Até outro dia, Camus." Milo desceu as escadas rapidamente e logo estava em seu templo. Atirou a capa da armadura para um lado e despiu-se de sua veste sagrada. Desgrenhou os fios loiros e pensou que merecia um soco por ser um perfeito tapado descontrolado. Para que Camus retornara? Para confundir sua vida? Já não sofrera o bastante lendo as declarações exacerbadas de amor do aquariano para o tal de Isaak? Droga, odiava ter ciúme de um morto, mas estava enlouquecendo de raiva.

Antes, Milo pensara que o problema era serem homens, era bem razoável, não? Ele e Camus se olhavam, passavam muito tempo em silêncio, apenas na companhia agradável um do outro. Era amizade. Pura.

Até o dia que destinaram Camus para aquele trabalho louco na Sibéria. Tudo culpa do infeliz do Grande Mestre. Somente depois Milo saberia porque Shion queria separá-lo de Camus... Não gostava de se lembrar... Não queria lembrar. Feridas demais.

**Flasback**

- "Grande Mestre, mandou me chamar?"

- "Entre, Milo de Escorpião. Há um trabalho especial para você. Sei que a ida de Camus para a Sibéria o afetou. Ele era muito seu amigo, não?"

Milo percebeu um tom jocoso nas palavras do líder de todos eles, mas pensou que talvez fosse apenas cansaço e suspirou, concordando. Estranhou os longos fios brancos correndo por trás da máscara. Ao que lembrasse, Shion tinha cabelos de outra cor, mas enfim...

- "Acontece que eu também quero ser seu amigo, Milo." A voz grave soara, imponente e logo uma sensação de tontura se apossou do jovem escorpiano.

Era praticamente toda a lembrança clara que o escorpiano tinha. Mal e mal conseguia pensar em ter sentido uma dor de cabeça muito forte e depois acordara na cama do Grande Mestre, totalmente nu, sem se lembrar de nada do que acontecera, embora seu corpo marcado e uma dor íntima o fizesse saber exatamente o que ocorrera.

Quando o Grande Mestre entrara naquele quarto, Milo se cobrira com o lençol, um tanto apavorado. Quando consentira? Nem se lembrava de ter tirado a roupa! A máscara do Grande Mestre não deixava o escorpiano saber o que estava acontecendo. Não havia expressão no rosto que pudesse ser vista. Ouviu apenas a voz grave.

- "Ah, Milo, que bom que acordou, não sabia que você era tão apaixonado na cama. Volte quando quiser. Eu preciso trabalhar."

O loiro grego ficou parado no meio da imensa cama. Aos treze anos e meio, não conseguia entender muito bem porque aquilo acontecia... E aconteceria de novo, e de novo, por dois anos seguidos...

**Fim do Flashback**

E agora... Bem... Milo não queria pensar no agora. Logo haveria batalhas. Ainda se perguntava se fizera algo errado para ter passado por tudo aquilo. E ter perdido Camus justamente quando se preparava para contar tudo aquilo e pedir-lhe que voltasse pareceu ser a última peça para jogá-lo num buraco de torpor.

Nunca mais teria coragem de contar tudo. Nunca mais.

There's truth in your lies

Há verdade em suas mentiras

Doubt in your faith

Dúvida em sua fé

What you build you lay to waste

O que você constrói você põe a perder

There's truth in your lies

Existe verdade em suas mentiras

Doubt in your faith

Dúvida em sua fé

All I've got's what you didn't take

Tudo que eu tenho é o que você não me tirou

O barulho de solado de metal tocando em pedra fez Milo acordar do devaneio. Sentiu o cosmo quente e sentiu o ar gelado. Camus parecia com raiva.

- "Vai me contar exatamente tudo que ocorreu. Não vou deixar meu melhor amigo magoado comigo por algo que não entendo completamente e nem vou permitir que fuja de mim. O que acha que sentirei se morrermos em combate e eu não souber que estou em paz com você? Posso ser distante, mas não estou morto e nem sou um ser insensível, pensei que me conhecesse melhor e, quanto a Isaak, ele foi meu amor sim, mas isso é algum crime?" A voz do aquariano ruivo era mansa e controlada, mas o fogo nos olhos dele dava a entender a Milo o quanto a conversa seria tensa.

- "Não quero mais falar no assunto." O loiro se levantou pronto para ir para seu quarto.

- "Não é você quem decide isso. Não mais. Perdeu esse direito ao me julgar e condenar sem me ouvir. Vai ficar aqui e esclarecer tudo. Está pensando que ainda tenho treze anos e tenho medo de você? Não mais. Você já era genioso e cabeça quente quando mais novo, mas imbecil nunca pensei que fosse. Pare de bancar o crianção e fale logo o que eu quero saber!"

Se o loiro grego esperava alguma reação diferente de Camus, não era aquela. Estava impressionado com o jeito preocupado, tenso e rebelde do outro. – "Pelo visto Isaak mudou algumas coisas em você. Pensei que você treinaria para ser o mais controlado de todos nós e vem aqui todo explosivo?"

Camus inflou seu cosmo de maneira agressiva e o chão tremeu, virando um tapete escorregadio e vítreo de gelo. Os olhos glaciais do ruivo se transmutaram em nevasca pura e um globo de gelo surgiu em suas mãos. Camus não titubeou e atirou-o numa das paredes, rachando-a de cima abaixo.

- "Agressão no lugar de palavras, que lindo, Camus..." O tom irônico e jocoso do cavaleiro mais beligerante do Santuário. Se alguém achava que o brigão e problemático era Máscara da Morte, não levava em consideração charadas, meias palavras, ironias e sarcasmo. Milo era irritante e o sabia. Usava seu dom para infiltrar-se na mente e coração dos seus amigos e oponentes como um dom poderoso para tirar sangue sem machucar. Era cruel com palavras, era cruel com comportamentos. Qualquer um que convivesse com ele há algum tempo sabia que com um escorpiano não se brinca. A dor da mágoa de Milo o fazia deixar aflorar seu pior lado.

E o pior lado do loiro era terrível... Milo não se dava ao trabalho de mudar qualquer impressão que tivessem dele, não se importava, criava suas barreiras e ninguém que não fosse convidado poderia entrar. Era capaz de ser gélido no trato e seu desprezo por quem traía sua amizade era inacreditável. Por isso sua dor parecia tão imensa. Sentia-se traído por Camus.

Para tornar tudo ainda mais difícil, o grego detestava se abrir, perguntas diretas e sobre sua intimidade o irritavam além do razoável.

Um homem violento. Em tudo. Nas amizades, na fidelidade, na dedicação férrea e no amor. Milo era o próprio inferno de si mesmo.

– "Eu não sou a mesma pessoa. Todos nós mudamos. Se você vai ou não entender isso, parar de bancar um parvo e querer reatar nossa amizade, é com você. Não vou correr atrás de seu perdão, mesmo porque não preciso dele, não fiz nada de errado. Julgue-me o quanto quiser, eu não sou essa pessoa egoísta e cruel que você deu a entender. Se me quer de volta para sua vida, sabe onde me encontrar. Vim até aqui por que o prezo acima até de minha vida, mas eu não sou aquele que será humilhado e feito de palhaço sem saber do que me acusa, embora eu já tenha percebido que há mais no seu coração que amizade. Não sou tolo. Passe muito bem." O aquariano não era fácil. Também não era fácil.

So I, I won't be the one

Então eu, eu não serei aquele

Be the one to leave this

Aquele a deixar isso

In pieces

Em pedaços

And you, you will be alone

E você, você estará sozinho

Alone with all your secrets

Sozinho com todos os seus segredos

And regrets

E arrependimentos

Don't lie

Não minta

Escorpião estava boquiaberto. Se Camus sabia, então... – "O que você pensa que sabe?" Típico de Milo. Não fornecia informações, queria era obter dados.

Camus riu baixo, de maneira até um tanto sarcástica. – "O que você acha que eu sei que quer saber?" Jogo de palavras? Estavam apenas começando.

- "Não me enfureça, aquariano!" Manipulador, frio se preciso, calculista. A pior face do loiro grego em sua fase mais negra. Milo sentia dor e, por isso, atacava como um escorpião preso no meio do fogo, distribuindo golpes a torto e direito. – "O que você sabe sobre perda? Somente porque seu namorado morreu? Ao menos você soube o que era amor! Eu soube o que era posse e dominação! Desgraçado!"

- "Você está sendo grosseiro!" Camus mal acreditava no que ouvia.

Milo atirou duas agulhas numa parede. Não iria perfurar o homem que amava, por mais que quisesse. – "Eu somente aprendi sobre sexo, nunca soube nada sobre amor e suas cartas me fizeram ter certeza de que jamais saberei o que infernos é amar e ser correspondido!" Falara mais do pretendia. Estava arfando, nervoso, e ondeava os músculos andando de um lado a outro da sala feito uma fera aprisionada.

No caso de Milo, sua prisão era feita de desespero. Medo. Sensação de perda. Era o jeito de ele pedir socorro...

Camus estava estupefato. O cosmo poderoso do homem à sua frente fazia tremer não apenas o chão, mas as colunas de mármore carrara e a abóbada bonita da casa de Escorpião. O que os demais iriam pensar? Que estava havendo uma invasão ou que o mundo estava acabando?

- "Há tanta dor em você, Milo. Precisa aprender a lidar com ela e só vai conseguir se for sincero comigo e parar de se esconder. Não é preciso ser correspondido para saber o que o amor é. Cedo ou tarde você vai perceber, como eu, que há uma diferença entre conhecer o caminho e percorrer o caminho. Algo muito grave ocorreu em minha ausência, me perdoe por não estar aqui, mas agora estou. Isso serve de consolo?" Agora o olhar de Camus continha apenas amor. De repente enxergou novamente o garoto de treze anos que deixara há sete anos.

- "O que você sabe sobre dor?" A voz era taciturna e a respiração do grego ainda continha notas de uma agonia que não parecia querer passar. – "Você disse que seria meu amigo para sempre, que jamais me deixaria, que teria orgulho de mim porque eu tinha orgulho de você e superaríamos qualquer coisa juntos. Você disse que jamais eu me arrependeria de ser seu amigo, mas agora eu me arrependo de haver acreditado em você!" A mesma tecla. Abandono. Desamor.

You promise me the sky

Você me prometeu o céu

Then toss me like a stone

Então me atira fora como uma pedra

You wrap me in your arms

Você me envolve nos seus braços

And chill me to the bone

E me faz gelar até o osso

- "Use suas agulhas em mim e lhe direi o que é dor." Camus parecia calmo. Estava compreendendo tudo. Estava decifrando cada pequena parte do enigma do comportamento de Milo.

- "Jamais farei isso!" Milo indignou-se. Ora, não podia... Não... Queria... Ou queria e não podia.

- "Não posso curar uma ferida que não vejo, nem costurar partes que não sei quais são. Não posso evitar dilacerar seu coração se não me disser que arma estou usando. Não saberei o que fazer mesmo que o conheça há anos, não sou adivinho, sou apenas um humano que nasceu para servir a uma deusa e que, por acaso, descobriu que ainda existe um garotinho amedrontado nos olhos do homem que tanto admira."

- "Pare de falar e vá embora. Apenas me deixe em paz."

- "Já o deixei em paz por tempo suficiente. Está me atacando, tentando me evitar, tal como fazia quando éramos menores. Aquilo que você mais teme, você ataca. O que você não compreende, você quer destruir. Por tudo que já fomos um dia, não pode ser tão horroroso que eu não possa saber, que eu não tente compreender. Apenas acredite no amigo que ainda sou. Por pior que seja a noite, amanhã é outro dia. Deixe-me lhe mostrar a luz do dia, Milo."

O ruivo também não era qualquer um. Estava decepcionado com os arroubos insanos de Milo, mas ao mesmo tempo, seu senso de justiça queria compreender o que tinha havido. Precisava saber. Era algo encarnado em seu signo e em sua alma. Buscar a verdade. Não gostava de lidar com o temperamento sanguíneo e totalmente perverso do pior lado de Milo, gostaria que pudesse haver uma equação matemática para sanar a dor de seu amigo, mas sabia que a realidade não era tão simples quanto um quadro negro a ser preenchido por uma sequência de letras e números.

A ânsia de Camus por não demonstrar emoções estava sendo posta à prova naquele exato momento. Havia decepcionado Milo e aquilo não era algo de que se orgulhasse. Ao mesmo tempo, não aceitaria nenhuma culpa se não pudesse saber exatamente o que ocorrera.

Camus observava o olhar perigoso e ao mesmo tempo que implorava por algo. O profundo azul do olhar de Milo. Como pudera esquecer aquele olhar?

O ruivo também agonizava. Prometera ser leal a Milo. Fora leal. Não era bom expressando sentimentos! Não sabia explicar o que sentia, por isso se dera tão bem com Isaak, os dois pareciam ter sido forjados na mesma forma que dispensava esses detalhes.

Silêncio firmou-se entre eles. Milo aos poucos foi deixando o cosmo ficar menos agressivo. Olhava para frente, mas sem enxergar, perdido em lembranças. Dominado pelas madeixas brancas que enroscavam em seu corpo enquanto o Grande Mestre o tomava para si sem dizer palavra. Via como uma projeção antiga, em preto e branco, sua cama desfeita pela fome que o homem mais poderoso do Santuário tinha de sua juventude. E então, tudo cessara, sem nenhuma explicação.

A solidão de Milo ao se ver sem o melhor amigo se tornara ainda pior por não compreender por que era ignorado por alguém que lhe roubara a inocência dos parcos anos e nada lhe dera em troca além de dúvidas, desassossego e desprezo.

- "Milo?" A voz de Camus soou na brancura do templo de Escorpião. Ele não foi ouvido.

Lágrimas cruas corriam no rosto agora infantilizado de Milo. Escondera tão bem! Mentira tão bem! Jurara que ninguém o veria desesperado de pavor da risada perigosa e cínica que ecoava no décimo terceiro templo.

O loiro se tornara um tanto mais irascível e belicoso, um pouco além do normal de dedicado e sarcástico. Uma barreira de proteção que ruíra ao saber que Camus retornaria. Precisava saber o que sentiria ao vê-lo e agora sabia. O amor que nutrira por Camus não havia ido embora. Seu ciúme ainda estava lá. Sua dor ainda permanecia adormecida sob camadas e camadas de esforço de autocontrole.

- "Milo?" O aquariano observou o corpo forte e amorenado estremecer. Parecia que o loiro havia entrado num transe e não era algo bom.

A coerência dos pensamentos de Milo não estava muito boa. Misturava passado e presente. Alguns diriam que se tratava de estresse pós-traumático. Outros julgariam que era um ataque de frescura.

De repente o escorpiano tinha quatorze anos e estava morto de medo de ouvir o chamado do Grande Mestre, sentir o corpo maior rasgá-lo sem piedade enquanto a voz tenebrosa gargalhava que ele era um bom menino.

There's truth in your lies

Existe verdade em suas mentiras

Doubt in your faith

Dúvida em sua fé

All I've got's what you didn't take

Tudo que eu tenho é o que você não me tirou

- "Chega." Não era uma ameaça, nem uma lamentação. Camus despiu-se da armadura e se aproximou do jovem à sua frente, devagar. Agora Milo soluçava e, com jeito, abraçou-o, envolvendo-o com cuidado e sentindo o coração disparado do escorpiano. – "Me perdoe por não ter podido proteger você do que quer que tenha deixado tantas marcas. Se eu posso fazer alguma coisa, me deixe saber. Está seguro agora. Ninguém vai machucar você. Eu prometo que não, nem que eu tenha que tingir de rubro cada pedra de mármore desta casa. Estou aqui, Milo. Eu posso ser forte o suficiente para nós dois. Não chore, suas lágrimas dilaceram minha convicção de que sou o mestre do gelo."

Milo não compreendeu o que estava havendo a princípio. Cansado demais de tantas lutas internas para se rebelar contra o cosmo quente e familiar de Camus, apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sentira uma falta absurda daquele contato. Queria tanto que pudesse ter sido diferente. Precisava contar a ele... – "Não compreende que eu o amo de um jeito doentio e sem limites? Eu não sei o motivo, não sei porque é assim, só sei que é verdade e que eu não terei medo de nada se você estiver comigo."

E, novamente, Milo não era mais que um garoto.

- "Eu jamais disse que não o amava." Camus falou baixinho, sentindo a fraqueza momentânea de Milo e carregando-o no colo escadaria acima, para o quarto principal. Sabia onde tudo ficava naquele templo. Haviam corrido por ele em folguedos da infância, haviam rido e chorado. Era um vínculo eterno que nada iria apagar.

Nem macular.

- "Vai confiar em mim e me contar?" Camus falou com doçura enquanto colocava o homem forte, porém tão frágil, na cama de alvos lençóis de puro algodão. – "Não precisa ser hoje, talvez jamais precise contar. Estou aqui, nunca mais vou me afastar." Camus sentou-se na beira da cama e apenas segurou a mão do seu melhor amigo.

- "Preciso dormir." Milo murmurou, extenuado emocionalmente.

- "Não tenho nenhum lugar para ir." O aquariano suspirou bem fundo e tomou sua decisão. Deitou-se ao lado de seu amigo e o enlaçou, puxando-o para perto, como fazia quando eram menores e Milo tinha pesadelos.

So I, I won't be the one

Então eu, eu não serei aquele

Be the one to leave this

Aquele a deixar isso

In pieces

Em pedaços

And you, you will be alone

E você, você estará sozinho

Alone with all your secrets

Sozinho com todos os seus segredos

And regrets

E arrependimentos

Don't lie

Não minta

Uma incrível sensação de familiaridade se apossou do ruivo. A mesma sensação que fez Milo relaxar e se acalmar quase como se uma droga poderosa o tivesse tomado. De repente, eram apenas dois garotos de treze anos que eram melhores amigos...


End file.
